The disclosure relates to a drilling tool for performing drilling and/or percussive work on materials, in particular materials such as stone, concrete and/or reinforced concrete, having a working region that has a working body and that has at least one cutting element, in particular realized as a tip cutter, projecting axially and/or radially in relation to the working body, the at least one cutting element having at least one first cutting edge and at least one second cutting edge.
EP 1 273 372 A1 discloses a drill bit, in particular for drilling stone, having an elongate shank and at least one tip cutter at one end. The tip cutter has cutting edges, which are formed by mutually abutting flanks and rake faces. Between peripheral portions on the circumference of the drill bit and portions in the center of the drill bit, the rake faces have one or more recesses that extend into the adjacent flanks. These recesses reduce the wedge angle, at least in an immediate longitudinal portion reaching at least the cutting edges, in relation to the rest of the cutting edge portions. An improved drilling performance is thereby achieved, with good fracture safety of the cutting edges.